Rise Of The Brave Tangled Kingdom Of Dragons
by KairiHeartstone
Summary: (ONE SHOT!) Jack Frost and Hiccup Hadock were goofing around in the woods when they meet two strange characters chacing after a mysterious enemy. Telling Rapunzel and Merida about it, the four teens decide to help out their new additions. Maybe some romance blooms between an unexpected couple...


**A/N: **_Heyy everyone! I'm sorta new here and I decided to post this story. It actually originated from a dream, and I told my awesome brother about it. A shortened version, of course, but this none the less. So he comes up with the **brilliant**__idea to actually make it into a story. So a hop, skip and a boat ride away, here we are. Like the sumary says, this is a one shot and I have no clue if it'll be continued or not. Lemme know what you think. To put an end to this A/N, enjoy!_

* * *

The woods of Berk, it's such a peaceful place. Well that is until you put a rambunctious winter spirit and a dragon trainer in there. At the moment, Hiccup Haddock the Third and Jackson Frost were racing each other. Jack using his powers over the wind and Hiccup using his dragon training skills and riding… well a dragon. Specifically a Night Furry named Toothless. The white-haired boy was in the lead, and was enjoying every minute of it. "Better hurry it up dragon…" Jacks taunt got cut off suddenly, for he had collided paths with something.

Make that something, someone. As Jack tumbled to the ground with a blur of pink, Hiccup slowed Toothless down to a stop. While Jack and the blur were untangling themselves, Hiccup saw a small, black shadow running away. It looked almost bug like… "Oh, ouch… That was a bit painful. Sorry 'bout that," Jack says, looking at the person he ran—well flew—into. The person looks up at Jack. It was a girl, wearing a pink dress and light purple shoes. After Jack stands, he helps her up. "Ah, it's okay. Just watch where you're going next time," She says, moving her red hair out of her sea blue eyes.

The girl brushed off her dress and looks at Hiccup. "Hey, um did you happen to see where a little black, shadow type thing disappeared to? Looks kinda… I don't know, bug like?" She asks. Hiccup nods and points down the path, saying, "Um, yeah, it went that way…" The red-head nods. "Thanks. And if you see a boy around my age with spiky brown hair, point him towards my direction please!" She says before turning a taking off. She held out her hand to the side and a beam of light flashed and she was suddenly holding something… It was oddly shaped like a key, but it was all floral like.

Jack runs his hand through his hair before he turns to Hiccup. "I wonder who she was," Jack says, picking up his staff and walking over to Toothless' side. "I don't know. She's obviously new around here," Hiccup says, his natural hint of sarcasm gone from his voice. Jack just shrugs and begins walking. "Come on; let's get home before the girls do. We've gotta have some sort of food ready so we don't seem like worthless men," Jack says, chuckling slightly as his own joke. Hiccup smirks and shakes his head before urging Toothless to move forward in a slow walk.

~*~*~*~* Twenty Minutes Later

"Ugh, Hiccup, are you sure we're not lost? I swear we've past this tree like, eight times already!" Jack complained for the umpteenth time since they started walking. Now, Hiccup knew these woods were easy to get lost in, but he knew them like the back of his hand. Well at least he hoped so. He had to admit, it was taking longer than normal to get back to the house. "Well Jack, if you feel as if you are lost, then why don't you fly up above the trees and find the way?" Hiccup suggests his annoyance clear in his voice.

Jack just scoffs. "I know I can be a bit rambunctious at times, but even I know when to stay out of the skies. Do you not see how badly the trees are swaying? They're about to fall over," He says, pointing to the tops of the trees. Hiccup nods. "Then shut up if you're not gonna check," He says. Jack childishly stuck his tongue out at Hiccup before he began walking again. Out of nowhere, a figure tumbled out of the bushes.

Thankfully, this time Jack was watching where he was going and didn't run into the person. Jack helps them up off the ground and introduces himself. "Hey, I'm Jackson, but you can call me Jack. This is Hiccup. Are you lost? We could help you if you are," He says. The boy shakes hands with Jack. He had spiky brown hair and wore black shorts that looked too big for him, a red tee-shirt and a dark blue half jacket. "Hiya! My name is Sora. I guess you could say that I'm lost. I've never been here before," Sora says, pushing some of his wild spikes away from his light blue eyes.

Hiccup speaks up at this point. "Well, we'd be glad to help. But I think there was a girl looking for you. She's got red hair and a pink dress on. She headed that way, chasing some weird shadow type thing," He says while pointing in the direction that the girl had run. Sora smacks his hand against his forehead. "That'd be Kairi. Why does she always charge in like that…?" Sora mumbled to himself. Jack and Hiccup glance at each other. "I guess it was her, she didn't really give a name," Jack says.

Sora looks at the other teenagers as if he just remembered that they were standing there. "Well thanks for letting me know. Guess I better go find her. Thanks again!" He says and walks past but suddenly stops for he had just caught sight of Toothless. "Gah! W-what is that?" He asks as he stumbles backwards. Hiccup walks over to Toothless and rubs behind the dragons' ear. "This is Toothless. He's a Night Furry, which is a rare breed of dragon. He won't hurt you unless he thinks you're hurting me," Hiccup explained.

"O-oh, okay…" Sora says, still looking at the dragon warily. Jack chuckles a bit at his reaction. Sora takes another step back from Toothless and looks at Hiccup. "Do you think you could call off your dragon…? He's looking at me strangely," Sora says. Hiccup urges Toothless out-of-the-way, smirking all the while. Sora waves and turns to go again but was stopped by Jack.

"Hey, before you go, could you tell us just what that little shadow thing was?" He asks, his icy blue eyes showing concern and curiosity. Sora looks startled by the sudden question, but quickly regains his cool. "Well, they're known as heartless. When a strong hearted person… Well when they turn to the darkness and become a part of it, that's what they become. Their hearts just linger in the darkness, clinging on to any solid form they can," he explains. Jack shakes his head. "That sounds almost like the way Pitch gets people onto his side," he mumbles under his breath. Sora looks confused but decides to let it drop.

"Well, I've got to get going. Maybe we'll run into one another again," Sora says before taking off in the direction Kairi went. Hiccup waves at him then turns to Jack. "We sure do meet some strange people don't we?" He asks sarcastically. Jack nods and the duo walk back to Hiccups house.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~Hiccups Kitchen

Jack was making sandwiches for when the girls came home, if they didn't get anything from the hunting trip as Hiccup thought back through their encounter in the woods. "Don't you find it strange that they could see you? I mean, they had to be at least fifteen. Don't kids usually stop believing after like, age ten?" Hiccup asks. Jack comes over to the dining room table and sets down a plate of ham and cheese sandwiches. He shrugs and sits on the edge of the table. "I guess, but you, Merida and Rapunzel can see me, and Rapunzel is eighteen. Not to mention the others; Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They can all see me too," Jack says.

Hiccup nods. Just then the door swung open and two out of breath females came running in. Merida shut the door quickly and locked as Rapunzel looks out the window like she was making sure nothing followed them. They both flopped down onto the sofa. That's when Jack noticed the rips on Meridas' dress and the scratches that covered Rapunzels' face. This concerned Jack a little. "What happened guys? Did the hunting trip go wrong?" He asks as Merida checked her bows and arrows for damage.

Rapunzel moved her brown bangs away from her innocent green eyes and wiped the sweat from her brow. "There… there was something out there. It was something like a shadow or something… A-and it attacked us… Well it attacked me, but Merida tackled it and managed to kill it… We thought we were safe so she started to teach me hunting again… But no sooner than we started, thousands and thousands of those shadow things popped up. We ran and Merida was shooting the things but they kept coming… it was horrible," she says. Hiccup looks thoughtful and Merida notices.

"I know that look yer wearing. Spit it out," she says, her Scottish accent catching everyone's attention and her sharp blue eyes shooting to Hiccups intelligent green ones. Hiccup hesitates for a moment then begins pacing the room. Three pairs of eyes follow his movements as he speaks. "Well, we ran into a couple of people in the woods. To me, it seemed as if they were fighting these shadow things. Jack and I discovered that they are known as Heartless, thanks to a boy named Sora," Hiccup says, stopping in the middle of the living room.

"Wait, what's a heartless? What do they do?" Merida asks, questions swimming in her eyes. Hiccup runs his hand through his auburn hair, making it fall in disarray on his forehead. Then he sighed. "A heartless is created when a strong hearted person is brought into the darkness. When a person becomes one with the darkness, their heart roams around. Pretty much clings to any solid form it can," Hiccup says, rubbing at his eyes.

Rapunzel took a sharp breath. Hiccup notice that in the time that they had talked, some of the innocence in her eyes had disappeared. Instead it was replaced with something that resembled the look of a rebel. The innocence had slowly started to leave eve since her and Merida have hung out. "Remember when you told me and the others about fighting Pitch? This Heartless sounds like it was made in the same way his Nightmares are made, only with Darkness and not Fear," she said, sitting on the edge of the sofa.

Jacks eyes went wide as realization hit him like a wrecking ball. He simply had one statement for this: "We need to help them." That was all the other needed to hear before they bolted outside and through the forest on a search for Kairi and Sora.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Kairis' Point Of View~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where in the…" Kairi grumbled to herself as she pushed past a bush and onto another path. "Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me!" She exclaimed, taking her keyblade (which is called Destiny's Embrace, if you wanna see what it looks like) and whacked at the lingering branches that had wrapped around her ankles. Pulling her ankle free, she trudges down the path. Stopping to get used to her surroundings, Kairi notice a small opening that led into a clearing. Running over and crouching behind one of the bushes, she peeked into the clearing.

"Oh fu-…" she starts to say before something grabs her. Kairi nearly jumps out of her skin before she saw who it was. "Sora, damn it! Didn't I tell you not to sneak up on me?" She whisper/yells (meaning she whispered, but it had the effect of yelling.) Sora raises his hand defensively. "I didn't sneak up on you! I thought you heard me! I said your name like five times," he says, his ands still raised. Kairi shakes her head. "Just get down here and be quiet," She says, pulling Sora down beside her.

Sora sends her a confused glance but decides to stay quiet and listen. Kairi pokes her head around the corner to get a better look at the scene. Thousands of Heartless (such as; Shadows, Morning Stars, Soldiers, and Yellow Opreas) were gathered in the clearing… as well as a couple hundred nobodies (such as Dusk, Creepers, and Samurai).Sora watches as Kairis' face went from worry to straight up fear. At this point, he decided to take a look for himself.

Right in the middle of the clearing was a man who neither Sora nor Kairi recognized. The man had pale grey skin and glowing gold eyes and was clothed in a cloak that looked like it was made of sand. He looked at the army with something like admiration. His thin lips stretched into a sneer. "Ah yes, this is perfect. An army like this will surely send Frost crawling into fear. The Nightmare king will rise yet again! And this time, he shan't be alone," the dark man yells to the heavens.

Kairi didn't know who this guy was, but any acquaintance with the Heartless was an enemy of hers. She summons her keyblade and glance at Sora. "Ready for battle?" She asks. Sora summons his keyblade as well (which I've decided for him to use Oblivion for image reference) and nods. "And this time, we go together," he says. Kairi smile slightly. Then she stands up and walks calmly into the field with Sora right behind her.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~* Back to Original POV (Was there even a POV to begin with?)~*~*~*~*~~*

"… The Nightmare king will rise yet again! And this time, he shan't be alone," the eerie voice bounces off the trees. It was a voice that was filled with hatred. And Jack knew exactly who it belongs to. Jack was at the back of the pack, so no one notices the way he freezes when he hears Pitches voice. 'No, it's not possible. It hasn't even been a year since we defeated him…' Jack thinks to himself. He shakes his head and takes off, flying past the group.

Hiccup makes Toothless fly faster as well, and picks up Merida and Rapunzel. The group of four flew as fast as they could, following the sounds of the battle. "We're too late…" Rapunzel says as the sounds of battle grew closer. "No, someone once told me there was no such thing as too late. We will get there," Jack says, praying to the Man in the Moon that he was right. Within minutes, they found a small opening into a clearing. "Here it is!" Merida says, jumping from Toothless and running through the opening with her bow and arrow in hand. Just as she ran through, she calls back to the others, "What are ye waitin' for? Come on!"

Jack lands and follows her, yelling, "Well, you heard the girl! Let's go!" Hiccup and Rapunzel jump off Toothless, Hiccup holding his small but useful knife and Rapunzel holding a dagger. The sight that was beyond the opening was awe-inspiring. Kairi and Sora were fighting almost back to back as waves of Heartless, Nightmares…. And a third type of creature that the group of four didn't recognize.

Jack sees Merida already in battle, firing arrows left and right, never missing her target. Jack runs in and starts blasting some of the Nightmares that are behind Merida. Hiccup and Rapunzel jump in, taking care of the overload of heartless for Sora and Kairi. Jack quickly jumps into the air to dodge one of the strange creatures' attacks and blasted it with ice. The creature was stunned for a moment, but it did not disappear like the other enemies. "What is this thing?" Jack wonders aloud, blocking more attacks from the creature.

Every swipe Jack took with his staff passed right through the strange thing. Jack glances around to see if anyone else was having issues. Everyone was, Meridas arrows passed right through them, and any attack Hiccup and Rapunzel thought they land barely even fazed the creature. The only people who weren't having difficulties were Sora and Kairi. 'We must need those Key like things to defeat them…' Jack thinks to himself while blocking more attacks.

The constant backing up and blocking put Jack right behind Kairi. He accidentally bumps into her and she whirls around and smacks him in the side with the blunt side of her weapon, momentarily knocking the wind out of him. "Ouch! Hey watch where….you swing that…thing! You coulda ….killed me!" Jack exclaims, breathing heavily. Kairi flips her hair out of her eyes. "Well I didn't, so stop whining, and maybe you shouldn't startle people like that," she says, her sea blue eyes darting around every so often.

While Jack was trying to catch his breath, he also darted his eyes around, checking for on coming attacks. None were coming at the moment, so Jack returns his gaze to the beautiful girl before him. When he had run into her earlier, he didn't really have a chance to see what she looks like. She was just a pink and purple to him then. But now she was beautiful. Her sea blue eyes were battle wary, her red hair windblown, and even though she wasn't smiling, she had slight dimples.

Kairi met Jacks eyes, and he realizes that he was staring. A light blue blush dusts across his face and he averts his icy blue eyes. She giggles slightly, but quickly become serious again, noticing an oncoming attack. "Hey, look sharp! We've got company!" She says, taking a hold of Jacks shoulders and turning him around to face the enemy. Jack regains his focus and shifts into his fighting stance.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hiccups POV (I guess) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hiccup was having some issues fighting the unknown enemy. Every time he thought he actually hit one, his knife would just pass right through them. It was different with the Heartless though. He made contact with the dark creatures and defeating them. But these things that looked like they wore white jumpsuits were a whole other story. The only thing Hiccup could do was block their attacks. He eventually backed up far enough to be in shooting range of Merida, and that obviously wasn't a good thing. Between dodging arrows and the strange creatures, Hiccup didn't know exactly where he was going. He runs into Sora, both of them turning to make sure it wasn't a Heartless or something.

"Oh sorry, didn't know you were behind me," Sora says, rubbing the back of his head. Hiccup nods and says, "Don't worry about it. I'm used to running into people. It's a normal thing for me…" Sora nods slightly. Next thing either of them knew, an arrow buried itself into Hiccups left shoulder. "Hiccup! Are ye alright? I'm so sorry, I didn't see ye there," Merida yells, running over to Hiccup, who had fallen to the ground. "Just take the arrow out!" Hiccup groans, and rolls on to his back. Merida looks at the arrow, then up at Sora.

"Sora, can ye guard us while I check this lads wound?" Merida asks, a rare hint of concern touching her voice. Sora nods and begins defending the duo. As he holds back the enemies, Merida takes care of Hiccup. "This might hurt a wee bit," she warns. Hiccup clenches his fist and nods, braced for the pain. Merida takes a deep breath, puts one hand on Hiccups shoulder and the other around the shaft of the arrow. With one mighty pull, and a slight whimper of pain from Hiccup, the arrow was free. Merida quickly pulls long strips of fabric from her already ruined dress and wraps them around Hiccups shoulder after packing the wounds.

"Now, take it easy. This does not mean stop fighting all together, this means do not take on an enemy unless ye KNOW ye can defeat it in yer current condition," Merida says seriously. Hiccup sits up carefully and nods. Getting him back on his feet and making sure he can stay standing took a minute. After he regained his balance, he realizes something. "Wait, I'm left handed guys. I can't fight if my left shoulder is wounded," he says.

Sora turns around and faces the two teens. "Wait, I might have something for that…" He says, digging around in his pocket. After a minute he pulls out a small jar filled with something green. He hands it to Hiccup saying, "It's a potion. If you drink just a bit of it, it should heal your should. But you don't need to drink the whole thing." Hiccup looks at the jar questionably, but then does a one shouldered shrug. He takes the top of and drinks a bit of the potion.

Hiccup makes a face at the taste. "I guess you have to get used to the taste of this stuff," he says, putting the top back on and handing it back to Sora. Sora chuckles half heartedly. "I guess so. I've used these things for so long, I'm used to the taste," he says. Hiccup moves his should some, realizing that it isn't sore anymore. Pulling off the bandages, he sees that it has healed completely. 'That stuff really works!' He thinks to himself.

"Okay people, focus. We've got an over run of Heartless and Nobodies. We need to defeat them all," Kairi says, running over to the trio with Jack and Rapunzel right behind her. Jack raises his hand. "Um, Kairi, what the heck is a 'Nobody'?" He asks. Kairi sighs and says, "A Nobody is what's created when a person with a strong heart and will is turned into a Heartless. What's left behind from that process is an empty shell. Well, that shell gains a will of its own and comes back. What we mainly have here are called Dusk, the most simple and common form of Nobody."

"Then we have the Creeper, which is more powerful, but still one of the less complex ones. And finally, the Samurai. One of the stronger types. They're tough to beat, and they're quick," Sora added on. Jack nodded, somewhat understanding their explanation. But he still had one more question. "But, how do we fight…? I mean every time I tried to hit one, my staff would just go right through them," he says.

Sora holds up his weapon. "You need a Keyblade to actually fight one. They're not like the heartless; cause heartless can be defeated with just a stick. I don't know what it is, but there's something about the Keyblade that affects them," he says. Rapunzel speaks up at this time, "Well, how do we get a… Keyblade?" She ask. Kairi summons her own and says, "Only certain people are able to wield them, such as Sora, myself and a few others. Now, enough chit-chat. We've got enemies to fight."

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~ This POV is every ones~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jack and Merida bounce back and forth defeating the Heartless and Nightmares, keeping them away from Sora and Kairi. He froze the enemy and Merida would shoot them with and arrow, causing them to explode. He was fighting a strange yellow Heartless that was constantly in the air (Yellow Oprea) and every time he had swung at it, it would move away. Jack quickly got irritated and shot at it with ice. Again, the Heartless moves and the ice blast misses.

Jack did not see where the ice landed, but he hears the person yell, "What the…? Jack!" It was Hiccup that had got frozen. Thankfully it was only his feet. But the bad part was that if he didn't get out, Hiccup would get a nasty case of frostbite on his feet. "Sorry Hiccup! The Heartless moved, so don't be TOO upset at me!" Jack called to Hiccup. Hiccup just glares as Jack continues to fight.

Sora came over to Hiccup and pointed his Keyblade at the ice. "Fire!" A small burst of flame came out of the end of the Keyblade and melted the ice. "Ah, thanks man. I owe ya one," Hiccup says. Sora readjusts his grip on his Keyblade and says, "Don't mention it." Hiccup nods, and continues to fight with his hunting knife.

A smaller Heartless, much like the one Hiccup saw earlier that day, starts running towards him. The Heartless jumps and claws at Hiccups face as he tries to block it. Hiccup continues to block the attacks and tries to parry with his knife. The Heartless swats the knife away and sends it flying. Next thing Hiccup knew, he was pinned down by the Shadow creature.

"Hey, watch where ye throwin' that thing!" Merida yells, for Hiccups knife almost went through her foot. Hiccup struggles to get the Heartless off of him as he calls back to her, "Well… you know it's… Kinda hard to… Watch where your weapon is going… When you have a Heartless… On top of you!" Merida sighs and takes aim at the Heartless with her arrow, being careful not to hit Hiccup again.

In a small cloud of darkness, the Heartless was gone and Hiccup was free. Picking himself up and dusting off, he sees a silver thing come flying back at him. He jumps back and his knife impales itself into the ground, an inch from his good foot. "Merida! You did that on purpose!" He called to her. Merida giggles and moves her unruly red hair from her face. "Oopsies! Sorry, didn't see ye there!" She says.

Hiccup just shakes his head and goes back to fighting the Heartless. Merida giggles again and turn her attention back to shooting. 'Goodness, where are these things coming from?' she thought to herself. It seemed as if for every one Heartless that she shot, like ten more pop up. Out of nowhere, a giant Heartless shows up. It was green and round with millions of spikes jutting out of its body, pole like arms and spiky wreaking balls for hands. Now, Merida didn't see this monster of a Heartless, but Rapunzel had.

"Merida! Drop to the ground!" Rapunzel yells! Merida looks up at Rapunzel, who had her dagger poised to throw. Merida drops onto her stomach, and Rapunzel throws the dagger. Merida watches as it sails over her and right into the chest of the Heartless. She lets out the breath that she didn't know she was holding and Rapunzel runs over to her. "Are you alright?" Rapunzel asks. Merida nods and gets on her hands and knees, shaking out her hair. "Yeah, I'm fine. I wouldn't have been if it weren't for ye though," She says, standing up and grabbing her bow, continuing to fight for all that its worth.

While all of this was happening, Pitch silently watched in the shadows. But now, he decides to strike. The group of teens were in the middle of the large group of Nightmares, Heartless, and Nobodies. They were fighting, but close to being overwhelmed by it all. Jack had multiple cuts that were surrounded with nightmare sand, and many bruises covering his body. Meridas' dress was in shreds, her shoulder was slightly dislocated and she had a nasty cut going down the right side of her face. Hiccup good leg had lost its shoe and all up his leg were cuts and scrapes. Sora and Kairi both had very little clothing left to their name, and where ever skin was showing, blood was seeping. Rapunzel had many lacerations on her bare arms and face, and her movements contained a slight limp.

They were all very afraid, and Pitch was enjoying every minute of it. He moves slow and snake-like through the crowd of Heartless, Nightmares and Nobodies, till he was standing right in front of Jack. "Pitch?! You're the one behind all this? I shoulda guesses, it is quite dumb, the king of nightmares relying on creature that don't have brains," although Jack was on the brink of death, he still had his smartass demeanor. Pitch sneers, getting right up in Jack face. "Have your last hurrah Frost, but this will be the day that you will join me," He says.

"Don't hold your breath," Jack says, then he twirls his staff and hits Pitch in the side with it. The others join Jack. Sora takes his Keyblades (He changed into Final Form and are now wielding Oblivion and Oathkeeper) attacks from all angles. After landing on his feet, Pitch summons his Scythe and knocks Oathkeeper out of Soras' hand. Jack distracts Pitch by hook-swinging some Heartless in his direction.

Oathkeeper slides across the ground and hits Rapunzels foot. In a flash of light, it was gone. Then it appeared in her hand. Rapunzel looks at it, slightly shocked. The Keyblade shimmers and glows. After the light was gone, the Keyblade in Rapunzels hand changed. Instead of being blue, white and gold, it was now silver, orange, red and yellow. The shape of it had changed as well. The guard around the handle was in the shape of the sun from her kingdom, and all up the shaft of the blade were vine like designs. At the top of the blade (the 'Key' part if you will) were stars, hearts and suns.

Rapunzel stared at the weapon in awe. "I'm a keyblade wielder…" She murmured quietly. Getting a grip on her Keyblade (That I have decided to name Freedoms Light) she charged into the battle with Pitch. Rapunzel came in from behind, taking a side swing into Pitchs' rib cage. When he doubled over in pain, she crouched and pulled the Keyblade under his feet, sending him onto his face. Sora, Kairi, Jack, Hiccup and Merida all watch in awe as Rapunzel hits Pitch in the back of the head with the blunt end of the blade.

Brushing her brown hair out of her eyes, she says, "Well, that takes care of that for now." The others are still stunned, but Jack snaps out of it. "Okay, we need to defeat these things," he says. Jack can visually see the others shake themselves out of their shocked states as the nod. "Well, the Heartless are sensitive to light, love, and strong hearts… What about Pitch and the nightmares?" Kairi asks. Jack has to think back to when Pitch was defeated the first time, which was a little over a year ago.

"Well, I guess it'd be belief… cause when me and the other Guardians defeated him, we turned his fear against him and the children believed in us, not him," he says. Sora and Kairi exchange a glance and nod after a moment of silent conversation. Then Kairi takes her Keyblade and points it to the middle of the group saying **"Heart!"** Sora follows the same movements, but instead says **"Light!"**

Jack, Hiccup, and Merida just look at the two. Rapunzel shakes her head and points her Keyblade as well.** "Freedom!"** Her voice rings out loud and clear. Merida finally understands and points her bow with a notched arrow to the middle. **"Bravery!"** Her Scottish accent made the word seem like it had many different stories behind it. Hiccup goes next, saying **"Trust!"** Jack flips his staff to where the hooked end pointed to the ground. He takes a deep breath and says, **"Belief!"**

Pitch groans and opens his eyes to see the group of teenagers pouring all of their hopes, wishes, dreams, heart and light into the attack. He quickly scrambles up and grabs the nearest Nightmare. Flying up, he calls back down to Jack, "You may have one this time, Frost. But this won't be the last time you'll hear from me!" And with that, a burst of light sent Pitch flying and the rest of the enemies gone.

"Yeah!" Jack yells as he high fives his group of friends. They all laugh and congratulate each other. There were tears and there were cheers. The group of six were all still wounded and very tired, and Kairi realizes this. She pulls out six small jars that are filled with a glowing substance. She hands them out to everyone and keeps one for herself.

"Okay, drink up everyone. This will help you wounds heal for the most part. After that, only time and rest will," she says, downing her own bottle. Jack looks at it questionably, shrugs and drinks the substance. He makes a strange face and wrinkles his nose. "What is that stuff?" He asks, as the others drink theirs, most of which having the same reaction.

"It's just a healing potion," Sora says, taking the empty jars from them. Jack is still retching from the after taste of it as Hiccup says rather casually given for the events that just happened, "Well, being in since that this is done, who wants to head to my house?" Everyone raises their hand and Hiccup leads the way, being careful not to get everyone lost this time.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Hiccups House!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After a bit of an odd introduction and a very special delivery of cloths from North, everyone was relaxing in Hiccups room. Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel, Sora and Kairi sat in a circle on the floor talking. Jack sits at Hiccups desk working very hard at something, trying to keep up with the conversation.

"So, where have you guys traveled to?" ~Rapunzel

"Pretty much everywhere. There was this one place called Never Land, and it had fairies and you could fly." ~Kairi

"Have you guys ever traveled anywhere that had a specific story behind it?" ~Hiccup

"Ummm…. We went to a place called Beasts Castle. The story was that an old woman showed up at this castle seeking shelter. Well the prince turned her away because of her appearance, and she told him not to be deceived by appearances. The prince still would not let her enter. Then the old woman turned into a beautiful spell caster—…" ~Sora

"And she turned him into a beast to fit his cold heart and beast like personality. She said that if he could learn to love and earn love in return before the last petal on the rose fell, he'd become human again right?" ~Merida

"Uh, yeah… That's right. How did you know?" ~Kairi

"Oh… Mother told me a lot of stories when I was younger." ~Merida

Hiccup turns his attention to Jack. "So, Jackson… Whatcha workin' on over there? Anything special?" He asks. Jack swivels in the chair and faces the others, holding something in his hands. "Well… I uh, made something for, uh everyone…" Jack says, getting up and walking to Kairi. He goes behind her and claps something around her neck. It was a necklace. The pendant was made out of ice and in the shape of her Keyblade. Kairi smiles and kisses Jack on the check and says, "Thank you Jack. It's beautiful." Jack blushes and moves over to Sora.

Sora charm was in the shape of Oathkeeper. Everything was in perfect detail, down to the last curve. Jack shakes hands with Sora and Sora says, "Thanks man. This is pretty awesome." Jack smiles and goes to Rapunzel. He hands her only her Keyblade charm cause she had a thin chain dangling around her neck. Rapunzel looks at the charm closely, realizing it had a little more shine than the others.

"And last, but certainly not least," Jack says as he hands Hiccup and Merida their necklaces. Merida was a little bow with an arrow already notched. She looks at some more and realizes that there are little symbols carved into the bow. Hiccups charm was a dragon curled into a spiral (as seen on The Book of Dragons) with a little knife dangling from the tail.

"Thanks Jack… But you didn't have to do this," Kairi says. Jack waves it off. "Sure I did. It's what friends do, right? Give each other thing to be remembered by?" He says. Kairi and the others nod. Then Kairi jumps as if she suddenly remembered something and starts digging in her pocket.

"Well, if that's the case then I guess I can give you this…" She says as she pulls something out of her pocket and hands it to Jack. It was a necklace with a staff carved out of wood and a snowflake made of crystal dangling from the chain. Jack quickly puts it around his neck. "Thanks Kairi! I love it!" He says. Kairi smiles and a faint pink blush comes across her cheeks.

No one noticed when Sora moved, so Hiccup was slightly surprised to see him standing in a chair. He puts his finger to his lips, signaling for them to 'shh.' He ties something to a string and hangs it from the ceiling. Rapunzel sees that it's mistletoe and she smiles. Hiccup realizes it's right above Kairi and Jack and he smirks.

Sora jumps down from the chair, causing Kairi to look at him. He just smiles innocently. Kairi then looks up and sees the mistletoe. Her face turns an even deep shade of red. Jack notice and he looks up as well. A deep blue blush spreads across his cheeks as he looks back at Kairi. Jack puts an arm around her waist and uses his free hand to tilt her chin up. Kairi wraps her arms around his neck and the both close their eyes.

As soon as his icy lips met her warm ones, everyone started to cheer. Rapunzel was clapping so enthusiastically, Hiccup knew her hands were going to be sore tomorrow. Jack smiles against Kairis' lips and pulls away, only their foreheads touching. They stay like that; just enjoying each other's closeness.

Kairis' necklace began to glow and it startles both her and Jack. Her Keyblade appears in her hands. Looking at it, Kairi hold her Keyblade out in front of her. Soras' Keyblade appears in his hands as well and he does the same thing. There was a bright flash, and then everything was back to normal. Sora and Kairi share a sad look.

"What was with the light show?" Hiccup asks. Kairi sighs. "It means another gate has opened. Another path we need to take and another world that needs our help." Meridas' eyes go wide with shock. "Ye mean yer leaving us?" She asks. Kairi nods and a crystal tear streaks down her face. Jack wipes it away.

"Hey now, it's okay. There's no need to cry. You can always come back and visit, can't you?" He says. Kairi nods again, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall. Jack swoops down and quickly kisses her again. "Just promise you'll visit, okay," he says. Kairi looks up at him, smiles and says, "I promise."


End file.
